1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for humidifying a gas, such as oxygen for example, which apparatus comprises a container for the humidifying liquid and an inlet duct, leading into the container, for the gas which is to be humidifed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since oxygen used for medicinal purposes is stored in a very dry condition in steel cylinders from which it can be taken in controlled doses, the administration of such oxygen to patients would result in dangerous drying of the respiratory passages. For the purpose of humidification the gaseous oxygen is therefore passed before administration through an apparatus in which it is brought to a sufficient degree of relative humidity.
With customary apparatus of this kind however it has been found that with an increasing flow of gas per unit of time the attainable degree of relative gas humidity decreases so considerably that the respiratory passages of the patient nevertheless dry out.